


A year in hopes peak

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anna will be back again, Don't worry she is very important, F/F, F/M, Haruka No is being changed like Anna is so pay attention to the other tags ;), M/M, Multi, Ok Anna's name is being changed to Kate bc my friend wants to share a first name with a protag, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, She will be in a different book, This was mainly a test, We accept each other here queen, idk man, lgbtq+, please no hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (All characters are mine except monokuma and Junko Sorry forgot to mention it earlier) So most of the characters are mine I cannot control what you say about this, I don't like it either, but I'm still writing it cause i'm a lonely asshole. I'm probably going to split this in 2 parts, I'll write when I get the chance. Have a nice night/day!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Walking to the "Battlegrounds"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate is trying her hardest

Ally waved happily seeing me leave, happy to get my room as well as hers all to herself. I guess you all need to know who I am. Hello, my name is Kate Bartholomew I am just starting high school and was recently spotted by Hope's Peak Academy. The entire reason I am invited in is because they looked at the least likely students to make it in through the "lucky" draw, but this year they decided to add in people from around the world. I am an American,as well as extremely pale with dark blue eyes, short brown hair, and The Ultimate Unlucky human. Ally being my only sister has had a better life, better treatment and was happy with herself, she wasn't ugly or pimple prone, she was happy and pure. Yet here I am catching a flight to Japan at 3am, why must my luck always do this to me? I am extremely unlikable so why am I still acting like nothings wrong, the nights I cried myself to sleep, the endless river only can be blocked by a dam for so long before it floods down the mountain. Hell, to replace being around other people I've started talking to myself, what is this insanity? I need to keep myself together, maybe I'll make friends I doubt it though. I have everything I own, my books, fabric everything. I'm so utterly meaningless that the school doesn't even know what to do with me. My mother didn't even see me go, she even seemed excited to see me gone, like I was just a burden. I look down at my average outfit, I can change into my uniform later. Walking to the constant "battleground" for the battle between both forms of luck, the airplane. I've never been on one of these before... it's terrifying. I'll be lucky if the plane lands safely. I look down at my clothes a stripey tank top that has sleeves, and some white sweatpants along with a green coat. I go through all of the necessary steps before heading onto the airplane with my carry on bag, just my favorite books and my favorite blanket were in it. I make my way to my seat. A boy around my age sits beside me I grab my blanket and a book called "The Forest Surrounding" out of my bag before putting the bag in the section above my head. I sit down and listen to the lady up at the front explaining the rules to us. Boring but hey, what isn't. Then I slowly started reading the book.


	2. Walking to he- school... school yeah

As the plane lands I slowly look around to see my surroundings. This is a beautiful place, I suppose I should head to he- school... school... yeah. Yeah! I can then check into my dorm and meet my fellow classmates... but directions..... SHIT. I don't fucking know Japanese. Right, I have to go get my stuff! I walk over to where I can get all of my stuff and grab it. Right the problem about me not knowing Japanese... What is wrong with me? I cannot simply just ask because well... and If I use google translate, well nobody likes google translate. How do I get there? I guess I will have to ask someone or... WAIT GOOGLE MAPS!!!! Please have enough charge... 5%... ok lets seee.... directly in the middle of Tokyo. Cool. Now to get through the rest of stuff to get my shit.  
Mood though  
Ok now for the real problem, getting to the center of Japan. Guess I'll walk. I'll wander around, maybe I'll find it, if not, that's ok. So, I begin. Wandering. Slowly. Inching. Forward. Fuck. My. Life. Until I finally find it! Finally, now to get past security.


	3. No identification, no fucking problem apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol why did I write this.

As I approach the school I realize I don't have any identification. I am a legal resident. I just have nothing to show I'm not lying FML! I guess I'll just have to ask... I guess? It was a tall person, well, compared to me, a 5'4 female. "Excuse me, do you speak english?" "Yes, why?" they say. "I go here, I'm from America, and don't speak any other languages besides English and a little bit of Spanish." They looked confused, I get it.  
"In the reserve course?"  
"No"  
"So the main course?"  
"Yes"  
"How?"  
"I don't know why they decided to allow foreigners either. Especially for the Super highschool level luck/Ultimate and unlucky human shit"  
"So who are you"  
"Kate Bartholomew, Ultimate unlucky human age 14."  
"Anything for identification?"  
"Nope"  
"Okay"  
"Is there any like system thing? With like pictures and shit"  
"I suppose, if I go check how do I know you won't sneak in?"  
"You don't"  
"I'll go check and if your gone I will look for you, all over this school, you know that right?"  
"Correct" I'll sit down right here. Go ahead and go.


	4. Finding classrooms is frustrating with a language barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING DELETED IT HELP ME GET IT BACK PLEASE I POURED MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THISSSSSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FML

I watch as people stare at me, thinking I'm crazed, or maybe that I'm sad. Or maybe someone told them about my arrival? I don't mind, I've seemed to try and make the best out of most situations. I simply crave the attention, I myself prefer people walking up to me and having a nice conversation, but I suppose they may be afraid, of offending me. Or they could be afraid, of my terrible luck, it only affects me, nobody else. In Fact it helps others embrace the best of themselves, that is the best feeling anyone could feel, that they have made people find that, they don't have it as bad as others. I have found one thing interesting about conversations, it all depends on everything around us, calling in sick could cause you to not make a friend or to miss the most important day of their life. The world is determined to cause me misery, but it is not unsympathetic, it gave me a few good things I am aware of that. I have great grades, I can also find a perfectly bloomed flower in the middle of a forest, however the best ability is that, I am aware. I am aware that I seem rude. I love that, it gives me a barrier of safety. I have been hurt too much to trust just anyone. I am also perfectly aware that, nothing can ever be planned. I have understood that, everything we have ever done has led us up to this moment. Like have you ever thought, if everyone used hand sanitizer rather that soap and water, would the world be dying faster? If I could predict it, I could be more trusting and make better choices, but I cannot, I suppose that is a good thing, the world would certainly make itself boring if it gave me that curse. But---  
"Miss, excuse me, but are you Kate Bartholomew?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"I've heard of you, I'm 3r9203ru2hffnc, the ultimate lucky human!"  
I smile at the boy, who seems to be happier than I am used to, but it's not that big of an adjustment.  
"Nice to meet you @(@E*@!@73! " Then the tall man from earlier from before walks over, "Bartholomew-san, you said your name in an incorrect order for around here, we usually use our family names rather than given, and It is put in order of family name then given name when asked. But you may go inside."My apologies! I had no idea" I then say a quick good bye before walking in to wait for Ohoweghwoigr, i have a good feeling about him.


	5. Not a chapter but I'm going to start writing one soon so yay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me explaining stuff

Hey, It's me. Again. I'm literally the only author writing this. I just wanted to say that for right now, there is no schedule if there is going to be one, it'll be later on bc I'm busy but I'll try to post 3 times a month.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds her classroom with medium difficulty.

I wait for 3ruoror, He doesn't take long he actually had his stuff for travel. This being the first time I've been out of state was one of my main causes for having no clue what I'm doing. The other being I honestly don't have a clue what I'm doing. I'm living on my own for the first time. I remember the times my parents and Ally were out and decided they would go on a vacation without me, without telling me they were leaving for a while. That was when I learned how to cook, and clean. I made Macaroni and Cheese, hot pockets spaghettios and canned corn. That was the only food I ate while they were gone, they left for a month. They went and stayed in some foreign country for a month, leaving a (then) 12 year old without money or even telling her they were leaving, but oh well. r38r3ru walked up to me and we were off to get our schedules. Luckily they decided they would only put us in a class if everyone in the class spoke English, (It's totally not because I don't speak any other reasons at all.) and it turns out, we share a schedule how wonderful! Then he breaks my thoughts when he asks "What was your childhood like?" I froze in my tracks, what to tell him about, well I'm not going to lie to him  
"I lived in a small house in the country, with my mother, father and little sister. The perfect family. Accept me, the lesbian with the worst luck possible, I know my life isn't bad compared to many people, but still. I used to paint, not long after I bought more expensive stuff for painting, we weren't allowed to paint anymore, and just as I was starting to get good. I spent over 100 dollars worth of supplies for absolutely nothing. My sister would constantly beat me for making a simple mistake. My parents made me clean up her messes. Then, not to mention they were too lazy to clean up their messes as well. So I cleaned up their messes it was a constant struggle to keep my grades up while dealing with them, but I did. My lowest grade on a test was a 93 not including elementary school. Then whenever I got really close to a friend, they would either beat me up for a while, move away, or be friends with me for years, just to start spreading lies, just for them to leave me. I can't handle much more, but luckily for me I finally have a chance to start over! I don't have to ever see those bitches again! Or even say their name! So how about you?"  
His face looked shocked with a sad smile. But that face slowly fades as he tells me about his past. "I lived in London for most of my childhood..."  
tbc


	7. They seem nice except for... them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL u thought you were learning about him? Nope just wait for about 10 chapters and you'll see why!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, much like all of my other ones, the reason is that, if I don't do something immediately I'll forget about it.

As we walked into the classroom, we where welcomed by the sound of yelling. Seems somethings happening. Maybe I should just find a seat. I look around and spot a girl my age, she was cute with tuyjgjru6ryti7t8iuti7t, her hair was long, roughly a foot long (or 30.48 centimetres depending where you are, I don't want anyone to be confused even if this is unpopular I care I just don't act that way) and she has bright t7tigj eyes, and she's looking directly at me, I walk up to her and ask, "Hello I am, Kate Bartholomew or according to the guard Bartholomew Kate. I was just wondering if I could sit here?"  
She smiled a beautiful smile and said in perfect English, "Of course! I'm 86uhtd, it's nice to meet you!"  
Oh my gosh she even sounds perfect. She had a light voice, she was quiet, but her voice was also a perfect mix between a bell like sound and a bird chirping. It is a beautiful mix.  
"So Miss Bartholomew, what's your talent? Mines being the Ultimate Translator."  
" I'm the Ultimate Unlucky human sadly"  
"I suppose there is a bright side to it, you were invited to Hope's Peak after all, if you were that unlucky-"  
'To be honest, the only reason I'm here is because they did the lucky draw all over the world and because they still had an extra slot open, they looked at the least likely, that just happened to be me. Oh sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted you my apologies."  
She just smiled at me and then the door burst open and a teacher walked in.


	8. You're popular in America too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko Enoshima

I haven't finished the anime yet so bear with me.

It's been a month since that say, I find myself closer to those who are in the Reserve Course, their names are Hisoka Igarashi and Shika Horie. They were very kind, although I had to have my friend 74hhueriu88928343424240 The Ultimate translator help translate, because I speak English. While I was trapped in thought I ran into a girl, I recognized her immediately, Junko Enoshima, or Enoshima Junko I suppose. I still don't get how things work here it's so new and different. The second we made impact I blacked out. I wake up in a dark room, wait no. Somethings covering my eyes. I hear a voice saying "Oh shit, she isn't supposed to be awake yet. I try to struggle... I'm tied up. I need to gain some muscle like seriously. I feel something forced down my throat with little water. Now that I think about that, I'm hungry- I'm back asleep. It seems to be endless, why don't I remember, there's a girl, she's the Ultimate Translator I should remember her, or maybe it was a him...? Why can't I remember anything past that, or really any of my classmates, and why does it seem like I'm slipping... deeper and deeper. Like I wont awaken in the morning. I try to climb but....


	9. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm trigger warning literally.

I finally wake up, but when I wake up, it's in front of a black and white bear. The bear looks like a fucking build-a-bear reject. (I hope you got the joke) They shoved clothes into my hands, and as I held them, a gun was held against my head, and I was told to change into them, and tell them which one I liked most. I agreed without hesitance, of course. I was brought to a changing room, and luckily they leave right after. First was a beautiful outfit, it was a mint green and it had a skirt, knee high socks and a slightly darker hoodie, with a plain white tank top underneath. It's comfy I like this one. Next was a light purple hoodie paired with matching sweatpants, not really my cup of tea but I still like they didn't make me choose a skirt, it happens way too often, and is really annoying. Next was a dress paired with a hoodie and more knee high socks, at least they know I like my hoodies. The dress was pretty plain and was white on the top and minty on the bottom, the socks are different than each other, one was striped with mint and white, while the other matched the hoodie and was a bright purple. "I chose the mint one." I say.   
They move me once again, but this time to a small room with accessories, makeup and stuff for hair, it seems there is options once again. First they put my hair up into a ponytail, they also put a few barrettes into my hair, next they put me in a wig, "I'm not going to make you wear a wig, this is just the style of hair I would give you." they explain, it's a short, light blue wig and it looked really nice, They paired it with a small cat headband and a clover pin. Then after that was a light purple wig with hair up into a pony tail. "I choose the second option" I say quietly. They then do make up, first was blue, second was mint and third was purple. I chose the first option. Then I fell asleep.   
I wake up in what looks to be... a classroom? It seems I'm also next to a person, they seem to still be asleep.


	10. Pre-prequel end! see you sometime soon!

I don't have any ideas so i'll be off for like a week maybe


End file.
